elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mining
Suggestions Mining List could use a revamp to provide more useful information. Suggested Format Ore Name, List of Mines with Number of Veins and Number of Loose Ores. 06:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think this will capture the complexity of finding these Ore veins. They're not all in mines. I like how Gold Ore is formatted. Simple and easy to understand. Martinemde (talk) 21:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Removing locations section I think we should remove the Locations section from the Mining page. It's a huge mess. The locations of individual ore are noted on those pages (the ones I have been able to do so far). Updating locations across both ore and mining allows for data to be out-of-date on either page quite quickly. Does anyone have any input on this? I'm willing to make the changes if this sounds like a good idea. Thekewe (talk) 19:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I see that there are locations on Iron Ore Vein as well which makes the possibility of incorrect data even more likely. We need data on Iron Ore and Iron Ore Vein locations. For example, there is often Ore sitting in a cart outside of a mine. I don't think we should separate the Ores and Veins locations though. It makes more sense to me to have the Ore page contain the location rather than the Vein page since they are ultimately the same resulting product. This would resolve the conflict of having to update Veins and Ores separately. Are people more likely to look up Iron Ore or Iron Ore Veins for location information? Thekewe (talk) 21:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Locations on each Ore page makes the most sense to me. Mining can reference each possible ore and you can go there for locations. Same with the Ore category page. Martinemde (talk) 21:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the ore page should contain info on both ore and where to find it. Also, I think it should have detailed info about how long it takes for not only the ore veins to respawn, but the ore that's already been mined and just laying around for someone to take as well. I probably get more ore that way than by digging with most ore types, especially ebony. I get 3 ebony ore from right next to the smelter in shor's stone and the one in the bucket at the forge outside gloombound mine. Also, I don't know if ingots would be appropriate to list on the ore page, but maybe they could be listed on each ore/ingot type as many of us get ingots the same way...from places wherever they're just left laying around and apparently not owned by anyone, like mehrunes dagon's shrine for example. Also, I think the page for minerals, however it's displayed, should list both ingots and ore since they both ultimately yield the same product, for the most part. Maybe the page for each mineral type could have a subheading under it listing places where ingots of the same mineral could be found, like ebony for example. There could be a heading under each ore type labeled 'ingots" which could include lists for where to find them . This would have helped me out a lot if it had been available. Sorry for the late reply, as I've only been playing skyrim for a little over a year and just started using the wiki in the last couple of months. Shark19 (talk) 03:32, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I realize that it's practically impossible to list every single location for every single ore/ingot type, especially iron ore/ingots since it's so common. The more rare mineral types, however, like ebony, stalrhim, gold, silver, quicksilver, and malachite should have either a section within the ore, mining, or mineral page detailing the the known locations. Particularly for ebony, quicksilver, malachite, and stalrhim. And again, not just for the ore veins, but also for locations of premined ore in addition to known locations for stashes of ingots as well. For example, the premined ore I just mentioned and the 2 pieces of quicksilver in quicksilver mine in dawnstar. Also, there should be some sort of organization system detailing specifically what's "owned" by someone and what's just laying around for someone to take. For example, like the 5 pieces of ebony ore that are "owned" which results in stolen items, redflagging the item(s) or item type listed in said character's inventory, and said items being confiscated by hold guards upon arrest. I hope someone still plans either to rewrite one of the pages or start a new one with updated and better detailed info. Thanks Martinemde and Thekewe as well as anyone else who reads this and decides to. I'd do it if I knew how. Shark19 (talk) 03:56, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::The only way I can see to add all ore/ingot locations would be to visit every single location in Skyrim and check for ore and ingots. It would take a very long time but you're welcome to do it if you are interested. —Atvelonis (talk) 14:55, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Varieties? The article says there are 13 types of ore in Skyrim yet I have only ever found 9, in-game and here on the wiki. So are there 4 more ores out there somewhere waiting to be found or is that just a typo? I believe there are only 9 ore vein types to mine, not including geode veins. I'm slowly working on repairing the Mining page. It's in need of a full rewrite though since a good portion of the data is unnecessary or redundant. Thekewe (talk) 19:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) How many ores per vein? I have never used any animation cancelling to get 3 ores, I always recived ore from every vein even though the message says I found two. I have mined maybe 50 veins in the last few days and all have produced 3 ores each. Are people really getting less than 3?Lendial (talk) 06:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Overuse of the word "striations" Whoever wrote this page sure loved the word striatations. That's all. Better chances to get a gem? Cheers at all, i've been tried fifty times to get a gem or two, the chance is really sad. I received from a corundum veins a total of only 12 gems on all fifty attempts, the gems are: *4 Rubys *1 Sapphire *2 Amethysts *2 Flawless Amethysts *3 Garnets What can i do, would bring a better vein better gems? Regards, Alessio79 (talk) 22:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC) The only way to increase the gem chances, outside of the Creation Kit, is by collecting all 24 Stones of Barenziah for the perk "Prowler's Profit." Otherwise the chance of getting a gem, whether by looting or mining, is always the same: 10%. Pyrion (talk) 04:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) A possible bug/glitch Hey guys, I was just mining some iron ore in Dawnstar just now, and I believed I have come across a mining bug or a glitch. It occured twice; I was mining a vein when a ( In-game Steam Community) message appeared. I replied to the message, and Dovahkin commenced mining. He mined the particular vein for at least another two to three minutes before I thought something was up. I had him stop mining, and then start again. Within the usual time-frame he received the ore and a couple of gems. Dovahkin then started mining a another (adjacent) vein. The same exact thing occured again, except I let Dovahkin mine for about five minutes before starting again and recieved the ore. In any case, it was all rather unusual and perked my interest. Not sure if it is a bug concerning Skyrim or Steam or what. It may even be merely a glitch, I don't know; I thought to post it here. Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 07:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Expanded (first time using this wiki but this is bugging me alot!) XBOX 360 (lend it in my library, now waiting for a game of the year edition and buy it on pc) Ever since I had Lydia chop lots of wood in riverwood I'm getting 2 firewood everytime i mine any ore, resulting in 6 firewood/30 pounds per ore which is driving me nuts, please could someone look into this I've tried dying and reloading but it just doesn't go away! Thnx in advance :D Updated with new information at the north end of the map is alot of veins so far i found 6 veins of iron and 1 oridicon vein also alot of snow bears and snow saber cats and alot dead horkers so would be good for new char income from pelts, ore, and pearls from clams its north of a unmarked cave called the chill along the ice wall map boundary 20:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) All of those animals you found are radiant, as well as the loot from clams, so they aren't guarenteed, also you will need to find the exact directions to it, and further more, oridicon isn't the name of the ore... Mask2697 (talk) 20:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Getting firewood from mining I'm having that strange bug where I mine an ore vein and then I get one ore, but I also get 2 pieces of firewood instead of getting gems. I noticed that it hasn't just happened to me, but any info I search about this, there has been no suggested fix. So, any suggestions on what could fix this? I'm on PC and no mods. 06:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC)